In The Beginning...
by Jay Kyew
Summary: Two people destined to run, Two people destined to meet, and two people destined for greatness. The prequal to all the fanfictions I have written. It's a masterpiece about Tai and Xhira and their adventures together. Please R&R. All Flames Welcome. (PG13
1. Default Chapter

Normally, you'd think that someone as old as Anubis was would be living on their own by now; earning a living, and supporting themselves. However Wepwawet-Yinepu "Anubis" was far from that point. He often laughed at himself for being the age he was, and still relying on his parents for support. He was around seven feet tall (give or take an inch or two) with almost-black fur and the lightest blue eyes any one person had ever seen. His full name was Wepwawet-Yinepu, but most people just called him Anubis.  
  
He had a quite unusual job; weighing the hearts of the deceased on a scale to the feather of Ma'at. If their heart was lighter than the feather, and free of sin, the person would pass on to a happy eternity in the afterlife. If their heart were too heavy with sin, their heart would be tossed to the monster Ammit (or 'Ukie' as Anubis called him) and then they would spend an eternity of depression and misery in the underworld-kingdom of his uncle, Set. This may sound like very unpleasant work, but Anubis enjoyed it very much. He got to see all kinds of people go in and out, and he never knew who he would meet next. But, that's what he did for a living; Anubis- Jackal-headed god of death. It may not sound too warm and fuzzy, but Anubis was probably the friendliest one there.  
  
His father, Osiris, who employed him, had him with his Aunt Nephthys. However, his wife is Isis, an Anubis had always considered her to be his real mother. Osiris was never very nice to Anubis. He often yelled at him and called him 'A worthless piece of dirty shoe leather,' and a 'lowly worm.' He was forced to sleep in a closet-sized bedroom with no windows, and even worse, no cable hookup; not to mention the constant threat of being fired for being a 'lazy, lowly worm.'  
  
Though this didn't bother him as much as you may think it did. Anubis would pass his time by sitting in the gold-metal chair by his television set (the one without cable hookup) and spend long hours looking into other worlds. He found watching the digital world most interesting. There was always something exciting happening there. Whether it was Etemon attacking small Digimon, or kids fighting off evil monsters, he always found his peace watching. Occasionally, he'd look into the human world, and watch the small children. He'd talk to the ones who were lost, and longed to help guide them on their way, but he knew they couldn't hear him.  
  
  
  
One day he was sitting in his chair, feeling especially 'lowly' and was looking in on a new human. He watched as a woman whose face was covered in a cloth, lay a baby girl out in a field, and simply left; abandoning her. He could feel the pupils of his eyes tighten.  
  
"How could she…?" Anubis thought out loud, "She's so small…she'll never make it." He kept a close watch over her, and turned on the television set often to see if she was still alright. She sat in the grassy field for almost a whole day, until some wandering tourists found her; a man and a woman of about 24 and 32. He gave a sigh of relief and plopped himself on the rickety old cot, which was his bed, and kept watching as they carried her away. That poor girl, Anubis though, She'll never have parents. I know just how she feels…totally abandoned and alone. He stood and faced the screen.  
  
"Don't worry," he said softly, "If no one will look over you, I will. I always will."  
  
  
  
  
  
The man and the woman picked up the little girl laying in the grass, wrapped up in a blanket. The man looked all around, but there was no one in sight. She was completely alone. They whispered in words that the small girl could not understand. She felt uneasy when the man held her, and started to cry. Despite how much she screamed and cried, they wouldn't let her go. The carried her to their strange automobile, and drove away with her. They drove for many hours, over the grassy fields of the mountains, and into a large city. When they arrived, she was sound asleep. The car pulled up in front of a large building with a sign that read:  
  
"Odaiba Childrens' Home"  
  
The man reached into the blanket in which she was wrapped, and pulled out a card. It read: Xhira Von Siris- 2 months. Please take care of me.  
  
The woman sighed as she took the baby from the man. She wanted to take care of the little girl, but didn't have the money. The girl began to cry again, because she was scared. Though somewhere deep within her fear, she felt a sense of safety. She closed her small eyes, and stopped crying.  
  
"I'll take care of you…I always will…" she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She was to young to know what these words meant, but it gave her comfort.  
  
When the woman got inside there was an elderly lady sitting at a big desk.  
  
"Are you dropping this one off?" She said, lowering her small round glasses.  
  
"Yes, I am. We found her…in a field up in the mountains. There was no one there." She replied.  
  
"Does it have a name?" The older lady made the word 'it' stick out as if the child were diseased.  
  
"It's a she" the woman said handing the child to her, "The note said that her name is Xhira; Xhira Von Siris."  
  
"Well…Xhira?" The old lady sneered, "That a rather…odd name for a child, now isn't it?" Again, she made the word 'odd' stick out.  
  
The woman just remained quiet and bit her lower lip.  
  
"I'll need you to fill out these forms," the older woman said, handing Xhira over to one of her co-workers, "and an explanation of why you need to leave it here." The woman took the paper and pen out of her hand, and went into an office to fill out forms.  
  
As the co-worker carried Xhira down the hall, she fell back to sleep; but not so soon as she heard the words that she'd remember for the rest of her life.  
  
"You will do great things in your life, young Xhira…here and in the digital world," the unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear, in the strange language that she did not understand, "Someday…you will be the star of all Usekh- Nemmt…" Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Did you like the first chapter??? If you didn't…TOO BAD. Because I have the entire plot set out. I know this chapter was a bit…eh, sappy, but you'll see where it goes( Yes, Tai IS a big part of this story, to answer your question. I write these things COMPLETELY out of order. These are actually the series of first-parts to all my other fics( (A/N: Yes…you guessed it! My pen name IS after the character Xhira. I just have that name because I RP as her soooooo much.) New chapter should be uploaded within 2 days! Please R&R!!! I LOVE FLAMERS! I USED THEM TO BBQ SAUSAGES!!! So, to put it simply: All Flames Welcome! (So just review me already!!!)  
  
Thanx!!! ~Me 


	2. The Digivice

Ok folks, get out your Kleenexes, 'cause the next two chapters may be very SAD. Unlike me? Yes. Odd? Yes. Unreasonable? Most likely no. Anyway, I should have chapters up much faster from now on, okieday? (I promise I will have chapter three up SOON!!! I swear to my black leather boots I will!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years had passed. Three long, torturous years; though they didn't seem all that bad to Xhira, who was now three years old. She had made many friends at the Odaiba Children's Home. Well, maybe not THAT many, but she was doing, well, alright. She had two wonderful friends named Sara and Andrea, and they played together often. The only part she didn't like was the rude, inhumane master of the place: Ms. Simler. (The part why she is still a Ms. at age 86 is pretty self explanatory.  
  
"Get up, you lazy children!" Ms. Simler would scream, "Lazy! All of you; that's what you are! Get to work! And when I come back, if this kitchen isn't spotless, you'll be washing dishes until you're one hundred and two!" ms. Simler slammed the door on the way out of the room. None of the children cared much though. After all, most of them were too young to understand what she was saying anyway. The children ignored Ms. Simler, and went out to play.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the midst, Xhira sat in a tree in the courtyard. She had learned how to slip easily behind Ms. Simler's back and out into the garden in the courtyard. It was her favorite place. It was always bright and sunny; unlike the caving walls of the indoors. She'd sit in the tree for hours, looking down upon all the children, thinking to herself…and listening. But her thoughts…and conversation were interrupted by Sara and Andrea's shouts.  
  
"Hiya there, Xhira. C'mon and play!" Sara said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah!" Andrea shouted, "C'mon! We go jump in the rain puddles! C'mon! C'mon! It'll be fun!"  
  
"You go 'head," Xhira said, "we'll stay here."  
  
"We?" Andrea said, "Why? Whoya talkin' ta? I dun see anyone."  
  
"She's kwazy!" Sara said.  
  
"Yeah," Andrea replied, "let's leave er with her imagidery fwiend! Haha! C'mon, Sara…,"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara and Andrea left poor Xhira in the tree, and ran off giggling.  
  
"Don't worry…they just don't understand. I do." Xhira heard the strange voice ring in her ear again. It used to scare her, but she was beginning to get used to it; and sometimes, even talk back to it. Xhira stood up on the tree branch.  
  
"Please!" She said, "Tell me your name. And why da you keep callin' me?" It just laughed it's weird laugh, and said, "I am Wepwawet-Yinepu, and you need to know no more…," Then it just vanished.  
  
"Wait!" Xhira yelled at the sky, "Come back here! I wasn't done talkin'!" Just then, who should come stomping up except Ms. Simler.  
  
"What are you doing up in that tree girl! Get down here…And I mean NOW!" Ms. Simler's voice sounded like gravel scraping against glass as she yelled. Xhira just smiled and jumped down from the branch.  
  
"Are you deaf?! I thought I told you stupid kids to get in the kitchen and start cleaning!?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Xhira said, and sadly trudged over to the door of the large stone building. She took one last look at the garden, the swing, and the planter-benches that circled the tree and flowers of many colors. But she didn't argue. She just did whatever Ms. Simler told without question. Xhira opened the large wooden door, and trudged down the darkly colored hallways to the kitchen, closely followed by a very angry Ms. Simler.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Ms. Simler handed her a bucket of water and a toothbrush, and said, "Start scrubbing girl!"  
  
And being a typical three-year-old, Xhira smiled innocently and said, "Whadaya want me to do with that stuff?"  
  
Ms. Simler growled.  
  
"Scrub the floor, you stupid kid! SCRUB IT NOW! IF I COME BACK IN THIRTY MINUTES, AND THERE IS EVEN ONE SPECK OF DUST ON THIS FLOOR, YOU WILL BE WASHING DISHES FOR THE REST OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!!!" Ms. Simler spun around angrily, and stormed out the kitchen door, slamming it on the way out.  
  
So Xhira sat in the middle of the floor, and did what any other three- year-old does when they're sad and confused. She cried.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Ms. Simler came back, and banished her to her room to 'Think about her behavior.' She stayed there all through dinner, silently sobbing into her pillow.  
  
"Stupid 'ol meanie lady…," Xhira cried into her pillow.  
  
"Aw! Don't pay any attention to that old hag!" The voice rang in her head. She sat up quickly in her bed, and clutched her pillow tightly in fear. She looked all around, but no one was there. The room was still dark, yet no one was there. Just the silence of sleeping children.  
  
"Go away…," Xhira sobbed, "You're scaring me…,"  
  
"Very well then," It said, "I'll leave…for now," It did not return that night.  
  
  
  
Though Xhira was getting very used to hearing this person (whomever or whatever it was) but was still quite afraid when it approached her suddenly. With no further disturbances, Xhira buried her head under the thin dirty blanket and pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
---------------------/------------------------------/----------------------- ----/-------------------------/  
  
Anubis clicked off the television set and put his feet on the table in front of him. It had always puzzled him how that one little child could hear him when he spoke and no one else could. He tried his best to help her along the way, but sometimes she was still afraid of him, because of the fact the she could only hear him talk, and never actually see who was talking. And though it would have been more than easy for Anubis to travel to the human world, he knew how people would react if they saw a 6 foot jackal walking around in the middle of the road. He would wait though…it would be worth it to finally meet this child. However there is one way…he could travel through the digital world. It was a long shot though. Maybe some other time when things weren't so risky there…  
  
  
  
----------------------------------/----------------------------------------- /---------------------/-----------------/  
  
  
  
Xhira woke to a patch of sun shining through the window onto her face. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from here eyes. She glanced around the room. It looked different in a way- she felt different. She looked upon her bed. The sheets were sprawled everywhere and her pillow was wet from crying.  
  
Just then Ms. Simler burst in, startling Xhira.  
  
"Get up! Get up! Hurry, child, and pack your things!" Ms. Simler waved her arms in motion for Xhira to get out of bed.  
  
Xhira looked puzzled.  
  
"Me?" Xhira asked, pointing to herself.  
  
"I don't see anyone else in here!" Ms. Simler yelled, "Now hurry it up! Your new parents are waiting, and they're not very patient people!"  
  
A slow but sure smile spread on Xhira's face. She was the luckiest three- year-old ever; she was adopted- she had parents.  
  
But that's not what made her smile. As Ms. Simler left the room, she once again heard the mysterious voice ring in her head.  
  
"…And this is just the beginning, young Xhira. You have a long way to go…and very good things yet to come," It said. But this time, she was not afraid. She found a certain sense of comfort this time. It was different- yet very familiar.  
  
Still grinning, Xhira lifted the trash bag with her things in it from the bed, and ran downstairs to her new parents.  
  
  
  
-------------------------/--------------------------------/----------------- -------------------/-----------------------/  
  
  
  
"Now lets get one thing and one thing only straight, young lady!" Xhira's mother snapped, "You listen to us, okay?"  
  
Riding to her new home, Xhira felt quite disappointed. Her new parents weren't nice at all—they were regular monsters. Xhira didn't bother to answer them. She just nodded her head in agreement, not paying much attention to what they had said.  
  
Her new room was rather small. It had an out-of-date computer and a bunk bed. However the walls were grimy and there were rats crawling across the rug. It was rather disgusting. Xhira's new mother had short blonde hair cut to her ears, with amber eyes and too much makeup. Her new father looked like a member of the mafia, with a scrunched-up face and a pointy nose. She hated them. Both of them.  
  
Two weeks had passed and things had not gotten much better. With each passing day, Xhira got even more miserable. Being only three, she did not know why she could not go out and play with her friends. Her 'parents' made her stay in a clean. And when she didn't do something right, or the way they wanted it to be done, they screamed and yelled like there was no tomorrow. When they would go into another yelling fit, Xhira would cower in the corner to avoid them. Yes, it started out as just yelling, but then it got worse. Night after night they'd whip her with a belt, encyclopedia, cooking utensils, whatever was handy. She had large welts on her legs and back from being beaten. She cried and cried. Why were they doing this to her? Couldn't they see that she was trying? The only thing she could do as the months rolled by…is wait. Wait. Wait for something to get better.  
  
Xhira had just gone through a rather serious beating involving a frying pan. She lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. She would be turning four very soon—almost a year she had been living with these terrible people. She often thought of running away, or going back to the orphanage. Xhira saw no use in crying. If she was heard by her parents, they'd come in and beat her even more for crying. She rolled over and slammed her fist on the bed.  
  
"I wish I could just…get away…," Xhira said. When she looked back up, the computer screen was flashing. She shook her head, rose from the bed, and trudged over to the screen.  
  
"Oh…do we got mail?" She said to no one on particular. She reached out her hand to touch it; something was drawing it to her. SHE touched it- and her hand went right through. Xhira pulled back her hand in shock, and found a small round device in her hand. She jumped back, and the computer monitor shut itself on.  
  
"What is this?" She said, "It must be really special…I'm going to keep it!" Xhira slid it under her mattress. And she did keep it a secret…for two years.  
  
  
  
/-------------------------------------/------------------------------------- ---/--------------------------------------------/  
  
Like it? Hate it? Something in between? Well, now that Xhira has her digivice, what will she do with it? :0) You'll have to wait for the next chapter and see!  
  
~J.Q. 


End file.
